1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing a nucleic acid base-containing polyion complex.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Processes for producing nucleic acid base-containing polyion complexes have been known in the past. The present inventors have succeeded in producing nucleic acid base-containing polyion complexes which are quite different from the conventional polyion complexes and have various advantageous characteristics and utilities.